Prince Of Feudal Japan
by Inuyasha's Reincarnation15
Summary: Hey Guys! My first story... InuYasha is casted away as a child to save him from the ruler of Feudal Japan. But he is faced with tough decisions from the god Kami-sama. But he has family by his side. What will "the prince of Japan" do?
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Feudal Japan

**Sesshomaru**\- first born prince  
**Inuyasha**\- second prince half brother  
**Lord** **InuTaishio**\- father of only Sesshomaru  
**Izayoi**\- birth mother of only inuyasha  
Sister of Inuyasha (oc) -**Tenshi** (birth sister)

Prince of Feudal Japan

Sesshomaru- first born prince  
Inuyasha- second prince half brother  
Lord InuTaishio- father of only Sesshomaru  
Izayoi- birth mother of only inuyasha  
Sister of Inuyasha (oc) -Tenshi (birth sister)  
Haruto- inuyashas birth brother

Nothing but screams from distressed mothers and thuds of marching soldiers were heard in the small village in japan where both demons and humans once lived in harmony and giving birth to many Half demons.  
Lord InuTaishio has given orders to find and kill all the any new born hanyou males.  
Out of all the screams and cries of both children and mothers and blood, was a mother named Izayoi who was clutching a small six week old pup. Following Izayoi was both her other older children Tenshi the only daughter and Haruto the oldest male.  
The small family sneaked past guards and soldiers in order to get to the river. As Haruto watch for any soldiers coming after them,Izayoi put the baby in the floatable basket and drifted him down the river and watch him float with tearful eyes.  
"Tenshi?" Said Izayoi  
"Yes mother?"  
"Follow him and watch to see where kami sends him."  
"Yes mother" and with that Tenshi left the shore of the large river to keep an eye on her baby brother.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I huge wave comes and sways the basket back and forth and jerking from side to side. Tenshi watch in horror for what she is seeing, she runs in the water already waist deep, trying however she can, to save her brother from the terrific waves. But the waves were too strong and pushed her back to shore and pushed the basket in a new direction, down stream...where the Queens private bathing river is.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: This Is My Home

Prince of Feudal Japan

**Sesshomaru**\- first born prince  
**Inuyasha**\- second prince half brother  
**Lord** **InuTaishio**\- father of only Sesshomaru  
**Izayoi**\- birth mother of only inuyasha  
Sister of Inuyasha (oc) -**Tenshi** (birth sister)

Prince of Feudal Japan

Sesshomaru- first born prince  
Inuyasha- second prince half brother  
Lord InuTaishio- father of only Sesshomaru  
Izayoi- birth mother of only inuyasha  
Sister of Inuyasha (oc) -Tenshi (birth sister)  
Haruto- inuyashas birth brother

Nothing but screams from distressed mothers and thuds of marching soldiers were heard in the small village in japan where both demons and humans once lived in harmony and giving birth to many Half demons.  
Lord InuTaishio has given orders to find and kill all the any new born hanyou males.  
Out of all the screams and cries of both children and mothers and blood, was a mother named Izayoi who was clutching a small six week old pup. Following Izayoi was both her other older children Tenshi the only daughter and Haruto the oldest male.  
The small family sneaked past guards and soldiers in order to get to the river. As Haruto watch for any soldiers coming after them,Izayoi put the baby in the floatable basket and drifted him down the river and watch him float with tearful eyes.  
"Tenshi?" Said Izayoi  
"Yes mother?"  
"Follow him and watch to see where kami sends him."  
"Yes mother" and with that, Tenshi left the shore of the large river to keep a close eye on her baby brother.

Suddenly, from the farther shore came a huge wave comes and sways the basket back and forth and jerking from side to side. Tenshi watched in horror for what she was seeing, she runs in the water already waist deep, trying however she can, to save her brother from the terrific waves. But the waves were too strong and pushed her back to shore and pushed the basket in a new direction, down stream...where the Queens private bathing river lies ahead...  
_


End file.
